The Nara Sibs
by chuchii-nara
Summary: It's about the daily life of the nara sibs.!R&R!also,plz no flames,my first fanfic.!srry the chpt. so short!i only put parts of there daily life....
1. Chapter 1:the begginning!

**The life of chuchii and shikamaru nara daily!**

**chpt.1.**afternoon playtime!

**Today is just a tipicle day with the nara siblings,which includes blackmail,fighting,nagging,and of coarse being themselves!**

**"Mom shikamaru won't let me borrow his wii!!!"said chuchii**

**"i'm playing it wright know!!!"said shika**

**(just short cuz i dun feel like writing the whole name!)**

**"when your done let her play or else!!!"said yoshino**

**(oooo bum bum bum)**

**"but mommi what if i don't want to play later!!!"said chuchii**

**"well to bad!let your brother have some fun for once!"said yoshino**

**shika and chuchii look at there mom with there wtf faces**

**"mom are u on pills???"drugs?"said shika**

**"DON'T TELL ME YOUR PREGNANT?"said chuchii**

**"no,no,no see i just wanted to be nice to your brother for once?"said yoshino**

**"ya,what mom said!"said shika**

**"beats shika on the head im still her fav."said chuchii**

**"i luv u both the same!almost.."said yoshino**

**"but i luv chuchii a little more cuz she doesn't make me mad!!shikamaru!"said yoshino**

**"Hn"shika**

**"ha,ha!see little siblings know best!haha!ooo burn!"said chuchii**

**"time for dinner go wash up u two!"said yoshino**

**"otay!"said the sibs.(otay not a typo)**

**well first chappie!hope u liked it more on the way soon!!!!!!!!!!R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2:enter konoha middle school!

The Nara Sibs.

chpt.2.KONOHA MIDDLE SCHOOL ENTER!!

While chuchii waz walking to konoha middle school all of a sudden"HI CHUCHII"

chuchii falls over from the exitment!

"uhh sorry chuchii"said mikay in plz-don't-kill-me-voice!

"ugh,never yell like that again or i sware i'll go deaf!"said chuchii sarcasticly!

"ehheh"mikay sighed,"well let's get going before were late"

then out of nowwhere mikay's older brother sasuke come's over and pushes chuchii down again

"hey what was that for sasuke???"said chuchii very angerily and et in pain

"that really hurt!"said chuchii frustrated by no anser

"ANSWER ME GOD DAMNIT SASUKE!!!"said chuchii'

"Hn"said sasuke as blank as ever!

"HN THAT'S ALL HN !U TEME!said chuchii annoyed

"hey hey hey how about we al get to school before we are all late!"said mikay

"fine"said chuchii finally kind of calm!

let's check out what shikamaru is doing!

"shikamaru are you sleeping"said tenten

"shikamaru,hello answer me!"

"yells in shika's ear!WAKE UP U LAZYASS BAKA!"

"five more minutes temari"said an uneasy shika

"oh were dreaming about lovergirl tema!said tenten

"WAT!!!!!!!"yelled shika

"just tried to get you up anyway i heard chuchii was pushed down and got hurt!"said tenten

"so,it's her fault,she's always so competitive!"said shika

"well i still cannot believe she beat you at...

back to chuchii

"mikay i still don't believe your related to him"said a very calm chuchii

"im still getting the test result's back"said mikay

"lol!anyway guess what happend last week!i beat shikamaru at...!

PLZ R&R!hope you liked this chpt. and i wonder what chuchii beat shika in!bum bum bum!wait till the next chpt. to see wat she beat him at!chuchii nara

ps:yes im the almighty chuchii!


	3. Chapter 3BAM!

chpt.3-the fight

while shika waz sleeping in class his teacher kakashi waz talking about sciecey stuff when out

of nowhere kakashi-sensei beats that lazyass baka for all he's worth and then

"hey,hey,hey don't be beaten up me,im just tired!"said shika

"well,this isn't nap time you dobe"kakashi said very coldly

"hey that's my word you poser!"said sasuke angrily!

"o well it's mine know!and guess what since u didn't raise your hand the next test u get get's an

F-------------------!and on the next and so on and so forth!"said kakashi weirdly

"NOOOOOOOOOO!i'll fail science!how rude!"said sasuke sarcasticly!

"anyway back to what i was talking about!"said kakashi confuzed!

"hey chuchii!are you going to tryout for the cheerleadin team today!"said a very exited sakura

"ya,anyway how is everything!"said chuchii

"o everything is same old same old!"said sakura very happy

"lol!anyway,i am going to tryout wat about u???"said chuchii

"o ya!i am!im so, exited cuz i get 2 cheer for my sasuke-kun"said a very excited sakura

"o ya that reminds me are u guys going out yet???"said chuchii

"i wish!he is just a baka for not asking me out yet !"said sakura angrily!

"well,i read his so called journal when i went over 2 mikay's and like the only thing in there waz

all about sakura!its like u were a famous person in his thoughts!"said chuchii

"omg!really!"said sakura

"no"said chuchii

"awww!"said sakura

"joking!im not liying!"said chuchii

"u can even ask mikay!"said mikay!

"lol!anyway g2g i have 2 get 2 class!"said sakura

"me 2!bye sakura"said chuchii

"bye chuchii"said sakura

then BAM!

"hey watch were ur going u baka!"said chuchii angrily

"same 2 u!"said shika

"hey shika!"said chuchii

"bye chuchii"said shika running!

"fine be that way"said chuchii

"o crap im gonna be late!"said chuchii running wildly 2 math class

bacl at home after school!

"hey mommi im home!"said chuchii

"o hello chuchii!were's shika!"said yoshino

"o he's coming but guess wat!"said chuchii as happy as ever!

"i made the cheerleading squad!im co.captain!"said chuchii

"o that's my girl!"said yoshino!

"anyway i have 2 go pick up ur dad!"said yoshino

"he's still in shock that u beat shikamaru at shogi!"said yoshino

"i hope dads okay cuz i need 2 train with him for my boxing match coming up next week!"said

chuchii!

"ya,well tell shikamaru when he gets home that i went 2 pick him up!and can u start dinner!"said

yoshino

"okay!bye mom see u in a few!"said chuchii

"u 2 honey bye!"said yoshino

the door closes!

"well i guess were having beef flavored ramen!"said chuchii

the door opens!

"hey chuchii,were's mom"said a confuzed shika

"she went 2 pick up dad!"said chuchii

"well i'll be in my room if u need me but plz don't need me!"said shika

"watever"said chuchii while cooking the ramen!

so how'd u like it!R&R!also,i bet u would have guessed that chuchii beat shika in shogi neh?!

next update soon!


	4. Weekend off!

chpt4 weekend off

"Hey shika whatcha gonna do today?"said chuchii

"why do you care?"said shika while chewing his breakfast slower thatn a turtle walking!

"well,mikayis going naruto's house with her sister and her brother,and i have nothing to do"whined chuchii

"well good for you"said shika

"wanna spar?"said chuchii

"How troublesome"said shika

"i'll give you $20 bucks!and do your nasty laundry for a week"said chuchii

"fine,but no money ok,i actually don't want to make you give me any cash!"said shika

"okay!"said chuchii happily

R&R!srry it's so short but the next one will be longer!chuchii


End file.
